


Another Day Longer

by BlyndEye



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlyndEye/pseuds/BlyndEye
Summary: A new house. A new town. A new start.Follow an every day dad as he struggles with love, life, and his daughter.Welcome to the neighborhood.





	Another Day Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I am spending my time writing dad fan-fiction. I've made my bed, now I must lie in it.

I sighed as I tossed the last box into my almost overflowing car. Amanda sat in the front seat, looking somewhat longingly at the house she grew up in. Eighteen long years we spent in that house, and it was all going to disappear tonight. Even though we were only moving across town, I felt like this was the last time I was going to see that familiar faded brick nestled into a cozy section of bushes and trees. I could drive back… visit from time to time… but I wouldn’t. A part of me would be stuck to that house forever, but I had to sever myself; move on. It was time for a change.  
Tossing the driver’s seat door open, I snuck a sly grin at my daughter, who was suspiciously eyeing me between glances at her phone. I put my elbow on the wheel, barely missing the horn, and leaned on it, continuing to smile at her. Her dimly lit eyes, brightened only by the sharp glare of her texting, darted back to me before focusing back on her phone. She was trying to pretend she didn’t see me. I leaned closer. She responded by turning slightly to face out the window. After a few moments of silence she turned to me.  
“Old man…”  
“Yes, my love?” Even though it was dark I could see her scrunch her nose in distaste.  
“Do you.. Need something?”  
“I’m just worried... that in my waning age, I won't be able to park correctly.. Maybe you should drive?”  
“I’m not gonna try to parallel park, it’s not happening,” Amanda followed up her point with a curt puff of breath out of her nose.  
“Well with that attitude you’re not!” I laughed as I pulled the car away from the curb. I wouldn’t push her on this; no one drives well under stress. “Also I’m not an old man, I’m barely 37 I’ll have you know!”  
“Hey you’re the one that said you’re getting older. Besides you look like you’re at least 45 with those eye bags.”  
“Having you as my child has shortened my lifespan greatly.” I tossed an ‘all knowing’ look her way, to which she responded with sticking her tongue out at me before returning to her phone.  
Headlights flashed by as I fixed my gaze on the highway. Passing so many street signs made it seem like we were so much further away from our old home; it made me feel a bit lonely. I gulped down my feelings and merged onto the next exit. Only ten more minutes to the new house. How is it that a few minutes can feel so long, yet also be the fastest time seems to move? In the night, the soft glow of the town of Maple Bay caught my eye. Most of the businesses were closed by now, but the bars spread every few blocks cast enough light by themselves. I could see a few people walking around in the night; all in all a quiet town.  
I slowed as we pulled past Amanda’s school, to which she gave an obligatory middle finger. I pushed her hand down for a moment, the released it and flipped the bird myself. What can I say, high school is hell. Eventually we turned into a driveway. Our driveway. Huh, weird. I slugged out of the car, my knees cracking for emphasis. Amanda stifled a laugh.  
“Damn Dad, I think you need some oil on those joints.”  
“Hey language, young lady,” I shot back as I grabbed one of my suitcases from the back seat.  
“What?! You swear all the time!!”  
“Yeah but if I don’t call you out for it I seem like a bad parent.”  
“You’re already a bad parent without that.” The sarcasm coated her words like a blanket. A blanket coated with needles.  
“Wow okay, thanks.” I rolled my eyes at her, my hands fumbling in my pocket for the house keys. I managed to jam every other key on the chain into the door before finding the right one. “Really feeling that love”  
“Oh you know I’m joking,” Amanda shut the door tight behind her; we were both too tired mentally and physically to get any more of our things.  
“Jokes hurt,” I turned my nose up and pouted as I pulled my bag into my room.  
“Yeah yeah,” Amanda peeked at me from her doorway. “Love you.”  
“Love you too, night.”  
“Night.” And with that she ducked into her room, shutting the door behind her. I knew she wasn’t actually going to bed, but it would be better to leave her alone for now.  
I threw myself onto my bed, the mattress creaking slightly under my weight. I yawned suddenly, tears welling up in the corner of my eyes. I didn’t think the move would make me so exhausted. I halfheartedly reached into my suitcase and grabbed the first pajamas I found. A pair of shorts covered in images of fried eggs.  
Egg-cellent.  
I tossed my shirt off, flinging it to a corner of the room where it would most likely live until I ran out of clean clothes. I cast a glance down at my stomach and poked it with a bit of a grimace. It’s not like I was very big, but I could see that fast food and laziness were started to show through. Maybe I’ll start going to the gym. Maybe. Probably Not. No.  
I wormed my way under the covers and threw my shoes at the light switch, successfully turning it off as well as leaving a new scuff on the wall. The ceiling fan passed a cool breeze over me, and I rolled to face the door. I could hear soft laughter intermixed with loud cackling coming from Amanda’s room. A smile crossed my lips as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I continue this? Probably. When? Hopefully soon.  
> Hopefully yall liked this short prologue thing. Please tell me if ya did


End file.
